Moments of Memories
by ziRi.butterfly
Summary: One-shot. “Hey Cajun, Yah never told meh yah could play?” Rogue walks down memory lane the X-men way.


**Moment of Memories**

…**disclaimer here, if anything seems familiar then it isn't mine, I repeat, it isn't mine. I am not rich so don't sue…**

…**roguishcharm… thank you for your input in this fic…**

Things u need to know… 1. Rogue can control her powers and she can borrow powers that she has already absorbed in the past. 2. She can fly and she has super strength, so Ms. Danvey-pansy is already in her head…

**Okay here we go… fight-O! **

She misses him

She misses him and everything about him.

She stared blankly at the view of the outdoors from her window, her hands tracing the window pane. She was like this for a couple of days now, confined in her room, indifferent and alone. Her usual spunk faded in the background; smiles never graced her pale face. At least that was what her teammates saw. She remained emotionless on the outside, no hurt, no regret, not even for her lost love. But she knew he was gone forever, never coming back. And she cannot deny the pain that was eating her up inside.

She frowned in silent frustration as she glared at her room, the room that she once shared with him; the scent of his cigars engulfed her senses creating vague memories of Remy in her head. She glanced at her desk on the other side of the room; there were scattered papers, an ashtray, and photographs of her and Remy. There were too many memories of him in this room; she burst out the door in anger as she made her way towards the danger room fighting back the tears that threatened to flow. She has to get out, he is now nothing but a memory and she shuddered at the thought.

It wasn't the first time her boyfriend of four years, Remy LeBeau, left her but it definitely was his last. He didn't have to go on that mission of infiltrating an anti-mutant base. That mission was assigned only for her but despite her protests, he followed her anyway, saying he was a thief and he knew how to do it better. She could have done it alone, she could have succeeded… but maybe she didn't, after all he was killed trying to save her.

She was close to the main office and to the files of the mutants living in New York, she was about to conclude her mission when a guard opened a bathroom door right in front of her. They were both caught off guard but she still had the upper hand. She levitated a few inches from the floor about to put the guard to sleep. But he was quick, skilled even. His aim was precise and in mere seconds a gun-shot was heard… Rogue's body stumbled towards the floor as she realized what had happened.

In her place was Gambit, blood oozing from his chest where the bullet hit him near his heart. Rogue panicked at the sight and with Wanda's powers, she hexed the guard towards the wall and took Remy's weak body in her arms.

The guilt almost killed her, as she recalled holding him tightly and flying him at once to safety. She couldn't fly to the mansion, the mission was in Australia, so she only held him there, unable to do anything, her helpless tears falling in his face as she held on to his lying form. All the while he was clutching her hands tighter, comforting her and consoling her even in his hour of death.

"Ma Cherie, don't cry none of this is yer fault." She couldn't understand why it isn't, if it wasn't for her and her carelessness, he would be lying in their bed, waiting for her return, instead of here in her arms, on the cold concrete, dying.

"Ah'm sorry… Ah'm sorry, stay with meh."

"Non, its time for Gambit ta go."

"Please… Remy, hold on, Ah contacted the professor, they would be here as soon as possible, the jet is fast, we could- just hold on Remy."

"Don't be so hard on yerself Chere, and remember that this Cajun loves you." He cupped her face then. "Roguey, yer the most belle femme Remy has ever met. And he thanks ya for puttin' up with this cocky Cajun."

"Thank yah too."

"Talk to me Rogue, tell me ya love me, Remy wants your voice to be the last thing he hears."

"No… yah will fight this. Ah ain't givin' up on yah Rems."

He only smiled his most genuine smile as he said the words that would be his last… "Tell me."

Rogue only looked at him in disbelief as her tears blurred his face from her vision. "No, no… no!"

She held on his body until the other X-men arrived, she didn't say a word, her eyes fixated on the floor; she had let the professor to look into her mind instead of explaining the details herself. It was too painful for her to handle and yet her demeanor remained strong. Professor Xavier only nodded to her in understanding and as he found his way in his seat in the X-jet, away from the sight of Rogue, he whispered a simple prayer and cried for the boy that was part of his family, his X-men.

Rogue pushed back the memories that played in her head like a wide-screen movie. She locked the door of the danger room and sat in the control room, she begun creating a program involuntarily, her senses must be working overtime because she didn't knew she could do such. She fished unconsciously for more memories that left her in the place where she is now.

One night she heard music, it was from the professor's grand piano located in the ballroom of the mansion, she thought it was strange considering the fact that no one played it before all those years. It was assumed that no one besides the professor knew how to play. She entered the ballroom with a smile on her heart, ready to commend their mentor for the great music. When she inched closer, she realized that it wasn't the telepath that was playing, it was Remy.

"How did ya?... Yah never told meh yah could play?"

"Ya never asked ma Chere." He replied with a grin on his place as he continued to touch the keys with expertise. "Come sit beside Remy."

Rogue obliged, closing her eyes as soon as she found her way in the seat. He placed her form in a hug between his arms until her head was nestled in his on his chest, he continued playing with her weight on him. Their position didn't matter one bit with regards to his playing. He was good, skilled. Like he is when he caresses her, with passion, vigor and yes, with love.

She felt it then. She loved how she fitted perfectly in his arms, loved the way he looks at her, loved the way he caresses her, she even loved how they fight and bicker, especially when it entitled them of making-up several times over. Every time she walks through the door, he could always feel what she does and he makes sure she knows how he feels about her too.

The thought that he wasn't going to come back, stabbed her heart a million times, she felt the sting but she didn't answer the pain. She only starred at the monitor, her fists clenched with… she doesn't even know what it is. Was it anger? Rage? Disappointment? To whom, to herself? It was hard enough knowing she was here to stay without him… it was hard enough that she misses him.

She remembered his burial yesterday, how she stood beside the place where he was to be buried, stayed there until they covered his casket with soil; she was there even when it rained. She was there till the very end. Her body was numb but her feet refused to move, she was frozen, stranded, she was on the same path where she started… the same damn ground.

The pats on her backs showed a little comfort, the voices of her family and friends only gave the impression that they cared, and she knew they mean well… but they can't bring back the only person that made her trust the world of the living, the man who crapped all the odds just to make her fall in love.

She fell out of her reverie for the third time that day and proceeded to the part of the danger room where they train, this time however a familiar scene greeted her ears as she listened to the sound of the grand piano being played.

She entered the ballroom with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey Cajun, Yah never told meh yah could play?"

"Ya never asked ma Chere." He replied with a grin on his place as he continued to touch the keys with expertise. "Come sit beside Remy."

"Ah have tah tell yah somethin' first."

"What would dat be?" Remy asked as he continued to play the piano.

"Ah never got tah tell yah."

"Tell Remy what?"

"Ah never got tah tell yah… that Ah love yah. Ah do Remy, Ah always have."

The man who sat in front of her smiled, stopping his playing for a moment before he motioned for her to sit beside her. She did as she was told before a voice called from above.

"Rogue? Are you here?"

"Yeah Scott."

"Oh… everyone is ready for the memorial."

"Ah see."

She looked at the piano before her and the man who sat beside her, memories, that was all that's left but she was glad she has.

"Ah'll be back Remy, yah owe me tah much tah leave me again." Her face now tainted with a grin that she usually wears when she's with him.

"Rogue its time." Scott called again.

This time it was her time to speak… "Simulation 4663293, End program."

4663293, it stands for goodbye.

Rogue went up again to the control room where Scott was waiting, "Its time for the memorial" he repeated with a straight face.

"Ah know Scott, Ah'm sorry tah keep yah waiting."

"Rogue…I, the simulation… you can't… the danger room is for training purposes Rogue." Scott replied, his leadership instinct kicking in. He meant the comment not as a discouragement but rather he feels that if she would continue to seek a programmed Remy, she would be dependent on the simulation. And it's wrong because it isn't real and she would be living a lie, a lie that would hurt her in the process.

"Don't worry, Scott Ah won't do it again, Ah just had tah feel his presence, just had to talk tah him one last time."

"I know… its going to be okay, were here for you, were your family and we'll get through this together."

Rogue only nodded as she let Scott escort her out of the room and into the mansion grounds. As she did so, a small smile was caught in her lips.

"Ah would be back" she whispered against the wind. "Ah would give anything to see him again. Ah would do anything for another stolen moment with you, Ah promise, Ah love yah."

She still misses him

She still misses him and everything about him.

**Is it good, is it bad, how was it, did you like? How will I know if you don't review, come on people, tickle my good side… press the button and leave a comment. Thank you. **


End file.
